Eres el Océano
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Dark AU. Drago ha ganado la guerra y le arrebató a Hiccup de todo lo que amaba. Ahora, sólo le queda ser la presa de los fantasmas de su pasado. [Dagur/Hiccup].


"**Eres el Océano."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom:<strong> How To Train Your Dragon.

**Pareja:** Dagur/Hiccup. (POR FIN, HE HECHO ALGO DE ELLOS).

**Rating:** Mature.

**Sinopsis****:** Dark AU. Drago ha ganado la guerra y le arrebató a Hiccup de todo lo que amaba. Ahora, sólo le queda ser la presa de los fantasmas de su pasado.

**Dedicatoria:** Les debía desde hace tiempo Dagcup a Luna, Sam, Sarah y a muchas más, jeje. Los latigazos sirven, ¿ven? :B

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Dreamworks/Cressida Cowell.

**Notas Extras/Advertencias:** Este fic está situado en un AU donde Drago ganó la guerra de HTTYD 2, y asume que sólo Hiccup sobrevivió de todo Berk (tal vez por castigo, tal vez por placer de parte de Drago, al ver su miseria). Desde entonces, Hiccup fue sentenciado a no dejar la isla y vivir con los restos de su antiguo hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

"_Eres el Océano, y yo soy un experto en ahogarme_."

-Phantogram.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

><p>Su relación estaba basada en el caos.<p>

Era una necesidad de Hiccup por sentir algo humano, dentro de su ser, todavía viviente. Correcto e incorrecto, asco, repugnancia, deseo o excitación—Lo que fuera, Hiccup quería sólo una pizca de su llama, volver.

Los dedos eran los equivocados. Lo jalaban, cuando debían de estrecharlo. Lo aruñaban, cuando debían acariciar. Se creían dueños de la piel de Hiccup. Se creían con derecho de reclamar territorio. Cuando Hiccup era alguien indomable.

En un principio, Hiccup había optado por cerrar sus ojos durante sus encuentros. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que abiertos o cerrados, no tenía importancia. Ver el rostro jadeando de Dagur o no, no marcaba distinción en su corazón. Seguía siendo tan sólo un objeto para él, un medio para un fin.

Todas las noches era igual.

Todas las noches, Hiccup se decía "Esta será la última vez."

Y aun así, entre los restos de las chozas, con sólo los fantasmas del pasado rodeándolos, Hiccup terminaba cediendo a su enemigo mientras, un puñetazo se preparaba para alzarse, indeciso entre permitir que el encuentro se repitiera o simplemente acudir a su ira almacenada.

"Pobre parajito." Dagur se había burlado en la primera ocasión—en la primera noche—su daga acariciando la yugular de Hiccup, mientras habían estado forcejeando. "Te has quedado sin alas. Sin cielo que explorar. ¿Qué te parece el suelo? ¿Todavía no has re-aprendido a amarlo?"

Así, había sido como Hiccup había terminado encima de la carcajeante figura, su puño besando el hueso de un pómulo. Furia había sido la primera emoción que había despertado en su ser, en aquel entonces. Furia cancerosa, envenenándolo hasta las hebras de sus cabellos.

Esta vez, no fue diferente. Ante sus ofensas, Dagur sólo se limitó a reír de sus asaltos. Siempre era la misma historia.

"Patético pajarito. Patético y abandonado." Y las manos de Dagur aprovecharon su posición para intervenir con perversión, sus manos explorando muslos con avaricia.

"¿Quién es más patético? ¿Yo? ¿O el loco que sigue persiguiéndome a todas partes, como perro faldero?" Hiccup rezongó, entre dientes aprisionados. Las manos de Dagur eran ácido sobre su piel. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la mecha que lo encendía de regreso a la vitalidad. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder con Dagur, de todas las personas? No había respuestas, más que el cuerpo traicionero de Hiccup ondulándose, restregando sus regazos juntos.

"Soy un cazador. Y verte deambular sin nada, es la mejor presa que pude haber encontrado, pequeño Hiccup."

Al principio Dagur había tenido el descaro de llamarlo _Hermano_, pero el hábito había desaparecido entre las negociaciones que había logrado con el cuerpo de su presa. Porque, eso era lo que eran: una negociación. Cada uno obtenía lo que buscaba, por más diferentes que fueran sus metas. Hiccup jadeaba sus acuerdos, hilos de sangre mancando su mentón, empujando su núcleo hacia el puño avaro del Berserker; Dagur lograba humillarlo, reducirlo a una basura de lo que antes era.

Hiccup no había tenido experiencia sobre estos asuntos, hasta ahora. Por lo menos, no con otro hombre. Antes del… ataque, Eret, hijo de Eret, había aflorado mariposas en su estómago, de una forma que sólo Astrid había logrado en su pubertad, pero frutos de aquel "tal vez" jamás habían madurado. Toda esperanza había sido derribada con la invasión de Drago. Todo había sido reducido a cenizas.

Cualquier tipo de inocencia, que anteriormente había habitado en Hiccup, había sido ultrajada ya.

Ultrajada con el primer ensamble de sus cuerpos, sus caderas encajándose en una baile primitivo. Dolía. Siempre dolía. Como un nacimiento, el proceso era sangriento y violento, y de alguna manera, Hiccup siempre terminaba arrodillado, bufando contra la vegetación seca.

Del dolor obtenía también placer, sin embargo.

"Te odio." Hiccup decía con su lengua, pero sus caderas perseguían la pelvis de su oponente con un ruego de "No te detengas."

"Bonito pajarito." Dagur enterraba sus uñas en sus caderas desnudas, agregando más líneas sin cicatrizar en las curvas de hueso. "Mmmmhg. No seas un mártir, pajarito, te gusta tanto como lo aborreces."

Algún día, Hiccup le cortaría la lengua. Dagur era un hocicón.

De todas maneras, los besos no eran parte del repertorio entre ellos, ¿de qué serviría su lengua? Besos significaban algo, que nunca había sido incluido en esta ecuación.

Las rodillas de Hiccup temblaban ante el ímpetu de su asaltante, sus glúteos maltratados ardían con los impactos duros. Era obsceno como el único sonido de su unión era lo único que se podría detectar por la aldea fantasma. Era casi irrespetuoso, un escupitajo a los caído en batalla. Pero, ¿qué podrían decir los muertos? Si tenían quejas, Hiccup nunca podría escucharlas. -_Sólo me queda esto_. Pidió por perdón en su mente. -_Sólo me queda esto, y si lo pierdo, estaré tan muerto como todos ustedes. _

Muerto en vida.

No podía. Necesitaba seguir. Necesitaba aguantar un poco más.

Manos hambrientas manosearon su posterior, estirando las mejillas. Hiccup sintió la frescura de la noche escurrirse entre ellas. Se estremeció. Un chillido se escapó de su boca al sentir el miembro de Dagur rozar el punto donde el dolor se transformaba a un estado más apacible, todavía picante, pero nublado con la lujuria. Su propia erección apuntaba hacia su estómago semi-cubierto, acusante. Cuando fue acogida de nuevo por Dagur, Hiccup sabía que no podría detener lo inevitable, por mucho tiempo más.

Todo rastro que Dagur dejaba en él se sentía como una mancha, pintando una realidad que jamás podría ser borrada. Hiccup se odiaba así mismo, cada vez que la adrenalina lo traicionaba, su cuerpo acoplándose a los mordiscos aterrizados en sus lóbulos. Cuando su nuca era maltratada, usada como muñeco de paja, algo en Hiccup rebozaba con una sensación de _Sííííííííí_. Ser domado, hacer _esto_, simbolizaba la oscuridad que se había estado sembrando en él. Mostraba como ésta había estado creciendo y creciendo. Lo llevaba a otro plano de autorrealización, lo quisiera Hiccup, o no. De una manera bizarra, lo llenaba de plenitud. Sus sentidos se agudizaban, absorbían el mundo de nuevo, ya no durmientes—y cuando el clímax era impuesto fuera de él, esa plenitud se convertía en _todo_ lo que Hiccup podía pensar.

No había culpa. No había arrepentimientos. No había odio. Sólo el silencio, y una paz momentánea.

"Oh, sí, así, justo así, siempre tan perfecto—¡Pequeño Hiccup perfecto!" Dagur dejó salir un alarido, sus caderas triplicando su ritmo al sentir los músculos internos de Hiccup agilizar su propia cúspide.

Las yemas de Hiccup se curvearon sobre el piso, minúsculas partes de madera carbonizada fueron capturadas entre sus dedos. Cabizbajo, escondiéndose, Hiccup apretó sus parpados por un momento. La paz pronto se iría, tenía que saborearla. Existió simplemente, envuelto solo en su ensimismamiento. Ni la expulsión del cuerpo de Dagur lo perturbó. Los fantasmas lo abandonaron, por un rato.

Luego, con las vociferadas de dragones cercanos, Hiccup sintió el peso de su agonía retornar.

Reacomodó sus pantalones, y se pudo de pie. Para cuando se dio la vuelta, Dagur ya estaba recuperado, chiflando por su dragón para que éste aterrizara a sus pies.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? Me diste tu palabra, maldito." Hiccup lo detuvo antes de que tan siquiera pensara en huir. Dagur pausó, su casco a mitad del camino para ser recolocado.

"Estás loco, Hiccup." Era raro ver honesta perturbación en el Berserker. Pero, ni eso desalentó a Hiccup. Habían hecho un contrato, después de todo. Dagur tenía que cumplirlo. "Estás mejor así, solo en tu pequeña isla de las amarguras."

"Oh, ¿intentas protegerme entonces? ¡Por favor! ¡No me vengas con eso!"

Seriedad aplanó las facciones del sádico. Cuando caminó hacia el Hooligan, sus pasos levantaron las cenizas del suelo. "Si Drago se entera de que huiste de tu prisión, vendrá por ti él mismo. ¿En verdad eres tan estúpido, para querer atraer su atención de esa forma?"

Hiccup se auto-inspeccionó con desdén. La mitad de su armadura era lo único que restaba del viejo atuendo de jinete. Sus pantalones tenían agujeros en las rodillas y su gancho había sido reemplazado, desde hacía tiempo, por una pata de palo que había encontrado en los escombros. Una ligera barba desordenada cubría su rostro, y a su vez, las cicatrices de su completo ser yacían disfrazadas a la perfección. Había perdido peso, y por la misma desnutrición, hasta sus cabellos habían perdido su color, opacándose con el pasar del tiempo.

"No tengo absolutamente nada que perder." Fue el veredicto que le dio al otro vikingo. "Si me quedo aquí, estoy sentenciado a muerte, de todas maneras." Estaba perdiendo la razón en este lugar. Faltaba poco para que sucumbiera a la locura.

Dagur torció su rostro en contemplación. Sus ojos se achicaron como los de un gato montés. Sus dientes fueron mostrados en rabia. "¿Qué hay en la Bahía del Corazón Roto que deseas tanto ir allí?"

Ni el mismo Hiccup lo sabía con exactitud. Sólo tenía una corazonada y sueños extraños, como justificación. Era posible que lo que encontraría en la Bahía del Corazón Roto serían más fantasmas. Aunque, Hiccup sinceramente, lo dudaba. Algo _pulsaba_ en sus sueños, algo que comunicaba su mismo dolor y sed por destrucción. Y pedía por su alianza… "Llévame, y te lo mostraré."

Hiccup nunca sabría con exactitud qué fue lo que impulsó a Dagur a ceder. Sólo recodaría como los dedos del hombre recorrieron su boca, violando su paladar con un posesivo dedo, para después robarse algo preciado, que nunca debió de haber cometido: un beso.

"Estás tramando algo." La sangre seca de su rostro fue lamida. "Ni creas que no lo sé."

Rodando sus ojos, Hiccup alejó su cabeza hacia un costado. "Diste tu palabra de Berserker." –_Monstruo. Lo prometiste, monstruo_.

Finalmente, Dagur se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras. Será tu funeral." Le apuntó hacia su propio Raincutter, desafiándolo. "Damas primero."

Con la victoria de Drago, se había perdido la habilidad de Hiccup para domar a cualquier tipo de dragón. Era inútil hasta para eso. Hiccup ya no tenía su antigua seguridad. Únicamente había querido recuperar a un dragón en el momento que más se había necesitado, y había fallado. Se sentía justo, que ahora, cuando su mano se extendiera, ningún reptil gigante acariciara su palma…

Suspirando con el poder de los recuerdos, Hiccup montó el Raincutter patéticamente. Dagur se acomodó frente a él, sin titubear en usar su látigo para ordenar vuelo.

_Venganza-Venganza-Venganza._ Sus sueños solían zumbarle con un extraño canto hipnótico. _Ven y la obtendrás. Libérame, y tomarás venganza-venganza-venganza._ Probablemente era estúpido dejarse llevar por aquellos sueños peculiares—¿o alucinaciones?—Pero, Hiccup no había mentido anteriormente: No tenía nada más que perder. Nadie. Nada.

Quería venganza.

Mirando hacia las ruinas de su vida pasada, alejándose cada vez más, Hiccup hizo una promesa silenciosa a los fantasmas que lo esperarían de vuelta: No los olvidaré.

No olvidaría. No perdonaría.

Vengaría.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

**Fin.**

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
